1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, system and apparatus for applying histogram equalization to an image. Further, the present invention relates to a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Known global contrast enhancement algorithms are not able to guarantee a convincing visual performance. Especially in content with a high amount of dark and bright luminance (brightness) values, respectively, the processed images result in over-enhanced and falsified pictures.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.